Fuyu Chikara
by Hikari no Kijin
Summary: Power of Winter' A new student shows up & is afraid of revealing her true identity, & she forfeited a duel when she was in the tournament Marik once held...Why? Normal couplings except Boc, Setooc & Shizukaoc


Umm...I know I'm still working on Sealing Destiny....Shikashi, I thought I'd go for another fic...This is a romance one...By the way, the monsters which I show the status will be the cards I made up, ones that doesn't have are the ones that already exists.  
  
**********  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, please welcome Yukao Moreihoshi"  
  
The teacher said to the class. A girl, around 2cm shorter than Te`a, entered the class. She had short grey-blue hair cut straight at the end of her hair, & the lenght is just below her chin. She had a rather smooth facial appearances, at the moment she was blushing. She also had Blue eyes, bringing out her hair....  
  
"Ko-konnichiwa....Watashiwa Yukao....Moreihoshi Yukao....O genki...desuka?"  
  
They all looked at her, until she sat down in her seat.  
  
LUNCH....  
  
"Hey, we should talk to Moreihoshi, she is new afterall!"  
  
Mai suggested.  
  
"She seems really timid & shy...I agree, but which one of us should go?"  
  
Yugi asked the others. Silence fell for a few seconds when all stared at Bakura, as Jounochi says:  
  
"Good luck Bakura!!!"  
  
"What?!! Why me??!!!"  
  
The blue-haired boy retorted, eyes going wide. But he knew he couldn't escape them, he never has....  
  
"Hi..."  
  
He started first. She looked at him, & blinked.  
  
"Umm....Hi...?"  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura, would you like to sit with my friends?"  
  
"Hai....Arigatou, Bakura-san...."  
  
"Just call me Ryou"  
  
The two walked back to the others, & Anzu greeted her cheerfully. A boy with spiky multi-coloured hair introduced the others to her, there was a boy with raven-black hair with a dice dangling down his one ear, whose name is Otogi Ryuuji, & a girl with wavy blonde hair who looked like a real femme fatale, Mai Kujaku. Another was a boy with Elvis looking hair that goes by the name Honda & another blonde called Jounochi Katsuya & his sister, Shizuka.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Moreihoshi!"  
  
"Konnichiwa....Demmo, just call me Kao..."  
  
"Then you can call all of us by our first names!"  
  
Anzu told her cheerfully, smiling. Yukao smiled back, when she saw the millenium puzzle & ring...She looked in shock, & bowed her head low...Yugi noticed this, & asked her what was wrong...  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai...Arigatou....But I don't think you'd want to be around me..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ryou asked her. She sighed with a look of dissappointment, & looked back at them.  
  
"Ne, since you have those millenium items....I'm guessing you know about their powers, right?"  
  
Everyone looked at her amazed, but later calmed & urged her to go on...  
  
"All of you will hate me for sure when you know my real identity...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Anzu asked in confusion. Yukao shook her head, refusing to answer, as Mai smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Let it go, Anzu. If she doesn't wanna tell, let it be"  
  
The others smiled, reassuring her that it was okay. She sighed with relief, that she didn't need to tell....  
  
"Hey, do you duel, Kao-chan?"  
  
Jounochi asked enthusiastically. She smiled, giving a 'yes' answer, & pulled out a purple coloured machine out of her bag.  
  
"You were also in the tournament?"  
  
Otogi asked.  
  
"Hai....But I had to withdraw on my 2nd match...I think I was suppose to go against someone named Mutou..."  
  
"Whoah, you were about to against Yugi! I don't think you'll go to the next round either way, Yugi's the champ here!!"  
  
"I'm not all that good..."  
  
Yugi said, blushing. She smiled, as Jono chalanges her after school.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL.....  
  
"LET'S DUEL!!"  
  
They both shouted in unison. Jounochi had a Red eyes Black Dragon out immediately, & placed it in defense mode, playing safe first. Meanwhile, Kao activated "Angel's gift" & discarded 2 of her cards, & draw out three from her deck. Jounochi looked at wonder of what cards she has newly drawn out. Kao sighed slightly, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Gommennasai, Jounochi-kun! Gommenasai!!Gommenasai!"  
  
She said repeatedly. It didn't take long before he saw her sending all the cards in her hand to the graveyard & summoned a monster to the field.  
  
"I summon Grand Millenial Goddess, sacrificing all cards in my hands & losing 1000 life-points doing so!!"  
  
She shouted.  
  
GMG: Lv10  
Atk3100  
Def2900  
  
Jonouchi watched in shock as Kao loses 1000 of her own life points & sending all her cards in hand to the graveyard, but for a good price too....  
  
A monster appeared, it was a woman with two gold rings floating around her body, with white long robe and small golden stars scattered throughout her robe. She wore a headband of pure gold that has beautiful carvings carved, with hints of white.  
  
"GMG, use seal of light to seal down all of his monsters in his hands & fields for 2 turns!!"  
  
At that moment, a strange gold circle surrounded Jonouchi & his Red eyes, & when it all faded, Jounouchi is disabled into using any of his monsters he had in his hands, not to mention his Red Eyes. Kao drew 5 more cards, & ended her turn. But Jounouchi was helpless, All of his cards in his hands were monster cards....He sighed, & decided to end his turn, since putting a monster on the field would be useless anyway.  
  
"Damn....End turn..."  
  
Yugi & the rest watched in awe as they both played seriously, as Kao drew out another card....  
  
"I take my Twilight Zone Female Warrior & use her effect to remove herself AND your Red Eyes off the field"  
  
She started. Jounochi's jaw dropped to the floor as her monster & his are both taken away. Her next move was easy to figure out.  
  
"Now, my GMG, attack his life points directly!! Millenial Decay!!"  
  
Jonouchi's LP dropped to 0. & Kao is still left with 1000.  
  
"Woah....I was barely able to do anything...."  
  
Jonouchi stated, amazed. Kao bowed repeatedly & kept saying "Sorry" all the time.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Jounochi, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Chill, Kao! I'm fine, it's not as if you killed me or something!"  
  
Jonouchi sweatdropped as he tried to calm her down. She constantly bowed & apoligized, & stopped when Jounochi placed his hand on her head.  
  
"Da-i-jo-bu!"  
  
Jounochi said, breaking up each letter (I'm talking about kanji) She smiled & looked at the others.  
  
"Kakkoi! Hontou no sugoi!! What kind of card was that?!"  
  
Mai stated, & saw her blush crimson red.  
  
"Umm....That was one of my rare cards I have other 4, the Twilight Zone Female Warrior & the other three....Well, I can't say for now...Anou....Etou..."  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
***********************  
  
How was it? Ne? By the way, "Twilight Zone Female Warrior", I don't know what her name is in the English version, since the ones I have is Japanese but the kanji reads "Another Dimensional" or "Female Warrior from another dimension", and "Twilight Zone female warrior" also works in this, those who knows her real English name, please tell me so I can explain better!  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Konnichiwa: Hello, Good afternoon  
  
Watashiwa Yukao....: I am Yukao....  
  
O genki Desu ka?: How are you?  
  
Moreihoshi Yukao: In Japan, we usually mention our family name first, like "Anzu Mazaki" Is suppose to be "Mazaki Anzu"  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
....san: Mr/Mrs/Ms  
  
Demmo: But  
  
Daijobu desu ka?: Are you alright?  
  
.....-chan: Something that you call to someone close....But males usually prefer "kun"  
  
Gommenasai/gommen: Sorry  
  
Daijobu: It's okay/Are you okay? 


End file.
